Remember Me
by Ochandy
Summary: Apa kehidupanku akan beralur seperti dongeng? Seorang pangeran berkuda akan datang, mencintaiku setulus hatinya? Menerimaku apa adanya? Tapi haruskah aku membuat hati orang teriris? ' Gadis itu merubah cara pandangku tentang kehidupan... Summary gaje, baca aja langsung *maksa
1. Chapter 1

**"Remember Me"**

 **'**

 **Chapter 1**

 **'**

 **Author by : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental and Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **Cerita ini milik Ocha sepenuhnya *smile devil...**

 **'**

 **Rate : T**

 **'**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama**

 **'**

 **Warning : Cerita GaJe, OOC tingkat Internasional, Absurd, Abstrak, Aneh, GaNyam, Typo(s) dan kawan - kawan...**

'

 **Ciaat... Ocha balik lagi bawa fanfic baru (?) yang diperbarui karena terlalu lusuh di Facebook (soalnya gak ada yang respon) *kasihan* jadi Ocha post ulang disini. Nampaknya post cerita Ocha ni banyak yang kadaluwarsa (kebanyakan udah dipost di Facebook duluan). Ocha mintak maap jika sudah ada yang pernah baca *pundung. O iya terimakasih buat yang nge-reviews cerita Ocha *bungkuk-bungkukin badan, terimakasih juga kritik sarannya, terimakasih juga segala macamnya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beragam fic yang Ocha baca (Ananda : kasih gue kesempatan ngomong :'v ) Oke kini giliran si Ananda aja deh. Nah seperti yang dibilang Ocha tadi fic ini juga terispirasi dari beragam judul film. Karena ocehan kami berdua gak bermutu kami undur diri *lari kesembarang tempat.**

'

 **Oke kelamaan...**

'

 ******* CEKIDOT *******

 _Pendahuluan..._

Disaat semua orang menikmati keindahan dunia sedangkan dirimu? Hanya termangu dalam bayangan kelabu nan suram tanpa warna. Tidak diakui semua orang, dipandang sebelah mata, kurang kasih sayang dan hal lainnya. Terkadang, aku merindukan kehidupan normalku yang dulu, sebelum takdir merubahnya secepat ini.

Cinta? Mana ada orang yang akan mencintaiku setulus hatinya, menerima kekuranganku, mengkhawatirkanku? Yang benar saja, ini bukan negeri dongeng yang dimana nantinya akan ada seorang pangeran berkuda jatuh hati padamu, menikahimu dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Keinginanku hanya satu, jika nanti aku pergi kuharap tak seorangpun yang melupakanku... WALAUPUN AKU TAHU ITU MUSTAHIL

~Ochandy/Ananda~

Remember Me Chapter 1

Smp 1 Jaya Pulau Rintis.

Author POV...

"Ayo Halilintar... Semangat... Semangat... Semangat... Kalahkan dia!" suara cempreng gadis keturunan China berkacamata bundar ini menggelegar di dalam Aula sekolah. Kurasa dari tadi hanya suara dia yang paling cetar dari tadi.

Yap namanya Ying, gadis berperawakan tinggi dan manis ini terus meneriaki nama sahabat karibnya sejak dulu, Halilintar. Salah seorang dari Grup eh bukan saudara "Boboiboy" yang memiliki 4 saudara kembar. Pria beriris ruby manik ini sangat jago 'Berkarate' dan lihat! Sekarang dia tengah bertanding di tengah Aula dengan lawan yang cukup berat, maklum saja ini Kejuaraan Masional Antar Remaja.

"Ayo Halilintar... Pukul dia, terus semangat..." sorak Ying semakin heboh. Pria berkacamata nila disampingnya hanya tutup telinga sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayolah Ying, bisakah kau diam sebentar? Gendang telingaku hampir pecah tau..." rutuknya kesal, Ying hanya menoleh sekejap lalu kembali berteriak.

"Ayo Halilintar, buktikan kau yang Terbaik dari yang Terbaik... Go Hali... Go... Hali Go..."

"Ya elah Fang, ini pertandingan NASIONAL jadi kita harus menyemangati Halilintar" ujar gadis ini kembali duduk sambil meneguk minuman kaleng yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Lihat sana, saudara kembarnya saja sangat bersemangat pakai poster segala lagi... Masa kita kalah dengan mereka" tunjuk Ying ke bangku sebelah depan tepat dihadapan mereka.

Empat orang di seberang sana terus menyemangati kembaran mereka tersebut.

Pria beriris coklat karamel itu rada-rada stres melihat adiknya yang sesekali terkena pukulan lawan. Nama pria itu Gempa, orang bijaksana ini sesekali menyipitkan mata karena rasa ngeri yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

 _'Astaga, bertanding saja seperti ini, apalagi kalau marah... Pantas saja Taufan babak belur kalau mengerjainya'_ batin pemuda ini tersenyum miris sambil terus memegangi topinya yang dipasang terbalik.

"Ayo Halilintar... Adikku yang paling ganteng, yang paling tampan buktikan kalau kau bisa mengalahkannya... Lawan terus..." oke kita beralih ke pria disamping Gempa. Taufan, pria beriris biru shapire ini seperti Team Kreatif dalam sebuah program televisi. Dia membawa spanduk bertuliskan "HALILINTAR SEMANGAT... KAMI MENDUKUNGMU" sambil menyemangati para Fans-girl mereka yang semakin bergemuruh.

"Berisik bodoh!" gerutu Halilintar sambil menatap Taufan sengit. Sang kakak kedua hanya menulikan telinga dan melanjutkan aksinya yang seperti orang demo minta naik gaji.

Pria dengan topi miring ke samping ini terus-menerus berteriak menyemangati adiknya. Bahkan atau Mungkin otaknya pun hampir miring seperti topi yang ia kenakan.

"Ayo Kak Halilintar... Api mau kak Hali menang... Ayo, ayo, semangka...!" pria bermata jingga disamping Taufan ini terus menyerukan nama kakaknya.

"Semangat kali..." ralat pria beriris biru aquamarine ini sambil menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan di kepala saudaranya itu.

"Sakit tau!" bentak Api berlinang air mata. Ya namanya Api pria berkarakter kekanak - kanakkan dengan gelar 'PRINCE CHILD' ini langsung menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Udah gede masih aja nangis" dumel pemuda disampingnya. Air namanya, pembawaannya tenang, super pendiam, kategori tidur - kebo, kalem tapi hati - hati pria ini diam-diam juga menghanyutkan loh. Namun karena hari ini, kakak kesayangannya si Petir Merah sedang bertanding dia akhirnya bersumpah bakalan ngomong sehari penuh.

"Ayo kak Halilintar... Jangan dengarkan tangisan kak Api yang seperti kuali pecah itu" soraknya. Api menoleh ke arahnya sekejap lalu...

"Hwua... a... a... Kak Gempa, kak Halilintar, kak Taufan... Air mengejekku kuali pecah! Hwua.. a.. a.." tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kakak-kakaknya yang lain hanya melihat sebentar dengan tatapan sekarsetik pula -_- lalu kembali menonton pertandingan Halilintar tanpa mempedulikan adiknya yang menangis.

"Cacingan deh kak Api... Gak di perhatiin lagi... Hwue... E... E..." cemooh Air meniru tangisan kakaknya itu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hgh... Hiks..." Api berusaha menahan tangisnya sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"Cup... Cup... Cup... Kakak ku yang imut, seperti marmut yang bersungut, berbulu lembut, yang tak pernah kusut, tapi macam tapak kasut... Janganlah menangis..." Air memeluk Api sambil mengelus kepalanya. Walaupun diam - diam menghanyutkan, pria ini tetap sayang dengan kakaknya yang 'abnormal' alias lain dari yang lain.

Pletak...

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat manis di kening Air yang mulus, hingga menimbulkan sebuah benjolan kecil nan memar disana.

"Ish... Kau kira aku anak kecil apa? Ngapain peluk - peluk? Dasar MAHO!" Pemuda bermata jingga ini mendorong Air hingga tersungkur.

 _"What? Maho?!"_ jiner Air membatu, tak bergerak dengan background muram durja dipenuhi aura hijau lumut kehitaman.

"Kakak jahat! Nuduh orang sembarangan! Hwueee... hiks.. hiks..." kali ini Air yang menangis.

 **~Remember Me~**

Okey kita kembali lagi ke tempat Ying dan Fang...

' _Bisakah sekali saja Ying, kau seperti ini saat aku tanding basket?'_ Fang membatin sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan terus memandangi Ying, gadis yang dari dulu disukainya namun, sepertinya gadis itu mencintai orang lain.

"Pemenangnya adalah... Halilintar dengan nilai 200 point"

Suara MC menggelegar dari Aula.

"Yeyeyelalala... Yeyeyelalalala... Halilintar... Halilintar..." sorak riuh para murid Smp disana memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Pria beriris ruby ini berdiri di tengah podium sambil memamerkan medali dan piala yang diberikan juri padanya.

 _Prok... Prok... Prok... Fiw... Uit..._

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh dari dalam Aula.

 **~Remember Me~**

"Wah Halilintar... Kau menang lagi..." gadis berkacamata bundar ini berlari menuju ke tempat pria yang masih dibanjiri keringat.

"Hei Ying... !" pria ini merentangkan tangannya menyambut sahabat sejatinya dalam pelukannya. "Halilintar..." Ying langsung memeluknya erat.

Fang yang masih terduduk di bangku penonton menatap miris ke pemandangan yang terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Api cemburu memenuhi rongga dadanya yang semakin sesak. Dipalingkannya wajah ke sembarang arah berharap tak lagi melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu.

Ying dan Halilintar meregangkan pelukan mereka.

"Ih... Asem, kayak sayur basi... Nih..." gadis keturunan China ini menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna merah untuk pemuda tersebut.

"Terimakasih..." Halilintar segera mengelap peluh yang bercucuran di tubuh atletisnya.

"Wah memang hebatlah saudara kita ini..." empat saudara kembarnya datang entah dari mana.

"Ini..."

Hap...

Secepat kilat Halilintar menangkap botol minuman yang di lempar Air ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih... Ini untukmu" Halilintar melempar pialanya ke Air.

Hap...

"Wah... Bagusnya..." saudaranya yang beriris biru aquamarine ini memandangi piala kejuaraan itu secara seksama.

"Kau sehabis menangis Air?" selidik Halilintar. "Egh? Anu... emh..." nampaknya Air sedang kelabakan mencari alasan.

"Iya habis nangis, berantem sama Api" sahut Gempa. Mendadak saja aura yang terpancar dari tubuh Halilintar berbeda. Semua orang hening karena aura itu dipancarkan untuk Api dan Air jika diterjemahkan (?) aura itu berbunyi _"CEPAT JELASKAN KENAPA KALIAN BERANTEM LAGI"_

"Itu kak, tadi pas Api semangatin kakak hiks... hiks... Api salah bilang terus dijitak sama Air, sakit... Abis itu Api nangis terus dikatain mirip kuali pecah, terus endingnya Api diledek kayak tapak kasut" Api memeluk Halilintar, ya meskipun cuma berbeda sekian menit tapi Api tetap merasa dirinya yang paling kecil. Dia bahkan tak terima saat mengetahui umur Air 5 menit lebih muda dari umurnya.

"Air jelaskan..." titah pemuda beriris saga ini.

"Iya semua gara-gara Air... Tapi saat Air hibur kak Api, dia ngatain Air Maho hiks... hiks..." Air cemberut lima senti.

"Baikan..."

"Tapi kak..."

"Sekarang atau..." Halilintar menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mempelototi adik-adiknya.

"Maafkan aku Api"

"Maafkan aku Air"

"Hwuee... Aku salah maaf"

"Hwuaa... Aku juga salah maaf"

"HWUAAA..." mereka berdua berpelukkan berlinang air mata. Oke abaikan scene yang terlalu lebay ini.

"Ciaelah... Ying asik berduaan nih ?" goda Taufan menyeringai.

"Gak kok..." pipi gadis ini langsung merona.

"Ciye... Ciye..."

"Kak Gempa..."

"Ya.."

"Nanti sore kita ke Yayasan itu..." Halilintar mengingati janji kakaknya tempo hari. "O.. Oke baiklah, jadi kau benar ingin menyumbangkan uang kemenanganmu ?" tanya Gempa tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu.

"Ya.." Halilintar mengangguk perlahan sambil menepis tangan kakaknya itu.

"Aku boleh ikut ?" tanya Ying dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu Ying..." Halilintar mengacak rambutnya.

"Siapa larang pacar kak Hali ikut.." sahut Api terkekeh. Halilintar hanya mendengus.

"Mana ada.. Kita cuma teman saja" elak Ying menahan malu agar pipinya tidak di penuhi semburat merah lagi. Sementara Halilintar diam tak menanggapi ocehan Api.

"Oi Fang kau mau ikut tidak...?" Ajak gadis ini melihat ke bangku penonton sebelah timur yang masih dihuni oleh pemuda itu. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, remaja berkacamata nila ini menoleh.

"Baiklah..." jawab Fang lesu sambil meraih jaketnya di bangku sebelah. Dia segera meninggalkan Aula Sekolah dengan raut wajah yang amat sedih.

"Si Fang kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar keheranan.

"Palingan juga di cemburu..." jawab Taufan nyengir.

"Apalah Taufan..." Ying memplototi pria disamping Gempa.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang... Mandi, beres-beres, lalu kita berangkat..." saran pria beriris coklat karamel ini.

"Ayo...!"

 **~Bersambung~**

 **Ini pendek sekali -_-**

 **Bagaimana? Holaaa ada yang miss gak? *muntah jamaah**

 **Kyaaa akhirnya selesai juga...**

 **Maafkan Ocha ya karena fic OMG belum di next tapi malah buat yang baru...**

 **Silahkan reviews buat yang berkenan, kritik saran sangat diharapkan tapi gunakan bahasa yang sopan ya...**

 **Ini fic cuma dibuat kalau mood karena itu next chapternya pasti bakalan lama...**

 **Gimana? Menurut ane ni yak EYDnya masih salah besar, kalimatnya banyak mubazir *tak patut tak patut* berbelit belit kayak ular mungkin -_-**

 **Hahaha pokoknya reviews ya jangan jadi silent, dark, gelap, readers yak :v**

 ***ngomong apalah aku ini...**

 **Sekian...**


	2. Chapter 2 (Yaya Yah?)

_"Si Fang kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar keheranan._

 _"Palingan juga dia cemburu..." jawab Taufan nyengir._

 _"Apalah Taufan..." Ying memplototi pria disamping Gempa._

 _"Sudahlah ayo pulang... Mandi, beres-beres, lalu kita berangkat..." saran pria beriris coklat karamel ini._

 _"Ayo...!"_

'

'

 **"Remember Me"**

 **'**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **'**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **'**  
 **'**  
 **'**  
 *** * ***

Seorang pemuda berjalan mondar-mandir dengan raut wajah kesal yang amat sangat. Sesekali langkah kakinya dihentak-hentakkan sambil menatap murka langit-langit rumahnya eh ralat lantai dua rumahnya.

"Hoi! Kalian itu cowok apa cewek sih? Siap-siap aja hampir sejam!" gerutunya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Merasa diabaikan pemuda penyandang nama Halilintar ini mengambil nafas panjang, dan...

"WOY! KALIAN LAGI SIAP-SIAP ATAU LAGI DANDAN SIH!" omelnya.

 _'Kalau begini, jam berapa mau sampai?'_ dirinya membatin.

Matanya bergulir ke samping menangkap sosok berupa sama yang tengah -mati-matian- menahan takut.

"Hehehe, maaf kakak... Api tadi nyari handphone tapi gak ketemu. Kakak tau gak handponenya Api dimana?" wajahnya dibuat seunyu mungkin berharap sang kakak tidak meledak saat ini.

"Tch..." Halilintar berdecih. Dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone merah dari balik saku celana jeans hitam miliknya.

Dengan lihay jemarinya mengotak-atik kunci sandi layar dan segera menekan icon kontak. Jarinya menggulirkan layar smartphone ke bawah mencari nomor sang adik.

 **Boboiboy Api**

Disentuhnya icon telepon hijau disamping nama kontak tersebut.

 _Tut..._

 _Tuut..._

 _Tuuut..._

 _'Kring...'_ sesuatu bergetar dibalik saku baju sang pemuda bermata jingga tersebut.

 _'Mati aku, ini handphone kok mendadak ada di saku?'_ jiner Api membatu dengan tatapan horor.

 _'Woo~ Kita masih disini... Wooo~ Masih, masih disini...'_

Peluh dingin mulai bercucuran dari tubuh Api, tatapan maut sang kakak telah membuatnya ciut. Dia merutuki kebodohannya dalam mempertanyakan keberadaan handphone jingga yang ternyata bersemayam dibalik saku bajunya.

"Itu di saku bajumu apaan, heh?" Halilintar menatap sang adik jengkel.

"Hehehe... itu, ano err... Api lupa." jawabnya cengengesan.

"Makasih kakak." pemuda bermata jingga ini nyengir kuda dan berdoa dari hati yang paling dalam semoga sang kakak tidak menyepaknya ke jurang (lebay).

"Hn-," pemuda beriris ruby itu hanya mendengus dan lihat! Sekarang jiner milik Boboiboy Api tengah sujud syukur kepada Tuhan.

"Suruh mereka turun segera atau aku...-" Halilintar menggantungkan ucapannya seraya berlalu di depan Api begitu saja.

 _Glek..._

"I-iya kak," Boboiboy Api segera ngacir ke lantai atas sebelum kiamat besar -menurutnya- terjadi.

 **~O.o.O~**

Halilintar berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meredam amarahnya akibat kesabarannya mulai menipis -karena menantikan kembarannya-.

Diliriknya sekilas jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan kanannya.

Pukul 10.45

Pemuda ini terus berjalan menuju halaman depan rumahnya yang luas tersebut.

"Pagi Tuan Muda Lintar..." sapa seorang tukang kebun berseragam hitam seraya menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Halilintar," ralatnya singkat. Pria paruh baya yang menyapanya tadi hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Hehehe, maaf Tuan Muda... maksud bapak tadi Tuan Muda Halilintar, maklum memori termakan usia. Tuan Muda mau pergi kemana? Rapi sekali?" tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Mau ke Yayasan, biasa..." pemuda itu menanggapinya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ooo, selamat ya Tuan Muda atas kemenangannya lomba karate, tingkat nasional lagi. Lain kali, ajarin bapak ya den..."

"Boleh, nanti aku ajarin cara matahin tulang sendiri." Halilintar menyeringai memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya nan rapi.

"Oalah, kalau begitu bapak bisa sendiri toh..." wajah pria tersebut berubah masam.

"Bercanda," ujar pemuda beriris saga ini seraya meluruskan topinya.

"Yang lainnya mana Tuan Muda?" tanya bapak itu menyadari bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya ini kurang empat.

"Lagi nyalon masuk neraka..."

 _'Lagi cari mati sama gue kelamaan dandan'_ sambung Halilintar dalam hati.

Bapak tukang kebun tersebut sudah paham dengan kalimat singkat dari Halilintar yang berarti para saudaranya cari na'as karena kelamaan.

"Tuan Muda, mobilnya sudah bapak cek, siap pakailah." seorang pria paruh baya dengan kumis tebal menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Terimakasih pak..."

"Tuan Muda tidak mau bapak jadi sopirnya?" tawarnya. Halilintar hanya menggeleng penuh keyakinan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya pak, assalamu'alaikum." pamit Halilintar.

"Wa'alaikumsalam... Hati-hati di jalan Tuan Muda." jawab kedua pelayan tersebut.

"Tuan Muda Halilintar ramah juga ya Ujang." ujar si tukang kebun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Iya tuh Udin, Tuan Muda sebenarnya ramah, tipenya aja yang dingin. Mungkin karena kurang kasih sayang dari Ibu Bapak toh..." pria paruh baya yang berstatus sopir pribadi itu mengiyakan.

"Kalau anak aku, gak bakalan aku sia-siakan.." lanjutnya

"Hush, omongan kita sudah ngawur kali. Sudah-sudah aku mau lanjut kerja."

"Heleh, bilang saja kau setuju denganku!"

"Terserah kau sajalah..."

 **~O.o.O~**

Halilintar menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu mobil sport merah kesayangannya. Kepalanya mau meledak karena tidak mau lagi diajak kompromi untuk bersabar menahan emosi. Dalam hati dia bersumpah akan meninju para saudaranya yang lebih lelet daripada siput.

Matanya memutar malas ketika melihat empat makhluk dengan sosok yang sama dengan dirinya tengah cengengesan dengan puppy eyes yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Ngapain aja? Lama banget?" tanyanya singkat dengan aura mengintimidasi.

"Begini Halilintar, tadi si Taufan itu..."

•

 _Soundtrack Kaset Rusak + Besi Dikikis Pakai Pisau_

•

"Nah begitu," jelas Boboiboy Gempa panjang kali tinggi bagi dua *plaak.

"Jadi intinya gara-gara Taufan?" Halilintar menarik kesimpulan.

"Benar!" sahut Api dan Air serentak.

"Kau... kemari!" pemuda bermata ruby itu menunjuk Taufan sambil menyeringai.

Orang yang dipanggil hanya mematung sambil menelan ludah pahit. Otaknya berfikir keras memikirkan cara untuk mengelak dari Halilintar.

"Ekhem, kau harus sedikit sopan Halilintar, aku ini kakakmu!" ujar Taufan membusungkan dada.

"Itu hanya berlaku di sekolah, kalau di rumah akulah kakakmu, Taufan..." Halilintar menyipitkan matanya, menambah kesan 'horor' bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Hening...

 _Braaak!_

Pintu mobil dihempas dengan kuat oleh pemuda beriris jingga.

"Aku heran, keluarga kita ini aneh... Kalau di rumah kak Halilintar yang tertua, kalau di sekolah kak Gempa argh... Aku pusing! Ayo kita jemput si Fang sama Ying!" Boboiboy Api sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang dengan wajah masamnya.

"Kali ini kau selamat," desis Halilintar dingin sambil beranjak menuju kursi kemudi. Taufan mendesah lega, ia harus berterimakasih pada Api nantinya.

Kelima saudara ini akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil sport milik Halilintar. Gempa dengan Halilintar di bagian depan, sedangkan Taufan, Api dan Air bertiga di jok belakang.

Mungkin kalian berfikir, ini anak masih SMP sudah bawa mobil tapi umurnya belum cukup 17 tahun, iyakan?

Jawabannya mudah sekali, mereka adalah anak-anak yang terlahir dalam silsilah keluarga Aba. Seorang pria paruh baya yang merintis karir dari pemilik saham yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh warga Pulau Rintis. Keberhasilan perusahaannya bahkan terkenal hingga dirinya menjadi sang CEO utama. Dan kakek mereka inilah yang menjamin cucu-cucunya ini sehingga diperbolehkan berkendara.

Lagi pula kalau Halilintar yang bawa mobil kakeknya percaya, tapi saudaranya...

'

'  
 _"HWUAAA KAKAK! TURUNKAN KECEPATAN MOBILMU!"_

'  
'

Dengan kecepatan 170km/jam, sang kembaran bermata ruby itu berhasil membawa adik-adiknya ke rumah Ying yang cukup jauh dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

 _Ciiit..._

Halilintar me-rem mobilnya dengan mendadak hingga tubuh para saudaranya terhempas ke depan.

"Kita sampai," ucapnya menyeringai sambil memberikan senyuman manis kepada semua saudaranya.

Taufan, Gempa, Api dan Air menatap Halilintar masam. "Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya pemuda beriris ruby itu datar.

"Kau itu mau membunuh kita semua apa?!" teriak Taufan naik darah.

"Aku heran kenapa kak Halilintar begitu dipercayai kakek kalau sedang menyetir," nada bicara Gempa penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja, dia kalau didepan kakek itu cucu teladan tapi kalau dibelakang kakek cucu EDAN!"

 _BRAAK!_

Taufan menggerutu seraya menghempaskan pintu mobil sekuat tenaga.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji seberapa kencang lari mobilnya kok," tanpa rasa bersalah Halilintar keluar dari dalam mobil meninggalkan Gempa yang kesal setengah hidup dan Api, Air yang pucat setengah mati.

 **~O.o.O~**

"Tumben sekali kalian terlambat?" tanya Ying yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka di gerbang rumah.

"Ada kesalahan teknis, Fang dimana?" tanya Halilintar.

"Itu, sedari tadi dia menggerutu karena kalian sampainya kelamaan," bisik Ying menunjuk teras rumahnya. Fang tengah duduk melamun di atas sepeda motor dan sesekali mendengus.

"Ya sudah panggil Fang dan kita berangkat sekarang,-"

"Ngomong-ngomong Ying, kau pergi dengan Fang ya mobilku sudah penuh. Tidak apakan?"

"Oh, tentu..." gadis berkacamata bundar itu tersenyum. "Sebentar, aku akan memanggilnya dulu." gadis yang mengenakan drees berwarna kuning selutut itu menghampiri Fang.

"Fang! Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Ying bersemangat membuyarkan lamunan pemuda keturunan tionghoa ini.

"Oh ayo," jawab Fang lesu seraya memakai helm dan menstater motor ninjanya.

 _Bruum..._

"Eh?" pemuda berkacamata nila ini terkejut menyadari Ying yang sudah duduk di atas motornya dan memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak mau aku jatuhkan, Fang?" tanya Ying mengedipkan mata.

 _Deg... deg... deg..._

Tiba-tiba Fang merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Te-tentu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh." ujarnya memalingkan muka.

 _'Kenapa Ying pergi bersamaku? Kenapa tidak dengan Halilintar? Ah sudahlah!'_ batin Fang bergejolak.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Taufan masuk ke dalam mobil.

 _'Pantas saja tidak bersama Halilintar, mobilnya penuh. Tapi tidak apa, aku bahagia Tuhan...'_ Fang melajukan motornya pelan diikuti dengan mobil Boboiboy bersaudara dari belakang.

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Skip to :_

 _Yayasan Sosial Pulau Rintis..._

Ketujuh sahabat ini disambut meriah oleh anak-anak panti sosial tersebut. Mereka sangat antusias akan kehadiran Boboiboy bersaudara beserta para rekannya.

Tidak terkecuali seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum manis menantikan mereka. "Selamat datang..." serunya seraya mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Terimakasih nyonya..." Taufan mengerling nakal ke arahnya.

"Taufan, berhentilah menggodaku. Aku sudah semakin tua sekarang..." wanita itu tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taufan yang tertutupi topi.

"Tapi bagiku kau tetap cantik bibi Amy," pemuda beriris safir itu mencubit pelan kedua pipi sang bibi yang merawatnya saat kecil dulu.

"Taufan lebih sopanlah pada bibi Amy..." seru Gempa seraya menyeretnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau sibuk? Aku mau kangen-kangenan dulu sama bibi. Iya kan, beb?"

"Taufan!" wanita bernama Amy itu mencubit pelan pinggang Taufan.

"Aduh, aduh... ampun bibi, ampun..."

"Sudah-sudah mari duduk..." ucap bibi Amy sambil mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Terimakasih bibi..." ujar mereka serentak.

"Jadi? Ada perihal apa anak-anakku datang kemari?" bibi Amy membuka pembicaraan.

"Kakak Halilintar menang karate lagi bi, makanya dia datang kemari dan mau memberikan sumbangan..." jelas Api bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat ya sayang," wanita itu mengelus lembut pipi Halilintar.

"Sudahlah bibi, nanti yang lain cemburu loh..." Halilintar menepis tangannya seraya tertawa.

Dan memang benar, saudara-saudara Halilintar yang lain tengah memandangi wanita itu dengan masam.

"Ah kalian... Bibi juga bangga pada kalian, bagi bibi kalian sudah menjadi anak kandung bibi." bibi Amy mencubit hidung Api pelan lalu memeluk semuanya bergantian.

"Tidak terasa kalian semakin besar sekarang. Bagaimana kabar Nyonya dan Tuan?"

"Uhuk..." Halilintar tersedak liurnya sendiri. Sementara Gempa, Taufan, Api dan Air terdiam.

Fang dan Ying memahami hal tersebut, setiap ada yang menanyakan tentang kedua orang tua mereka pasti reaksi Boboiboy bersaudara begini.

"Hehehe, Mama dan Papa sedang ada urusan diluar negeri jadi mereka belum pulang sejak 3 minggu terakhir..." jawab Gempa tersenyum paksa. Ya, bibi Amy memaklumi hal itu. Mantan majikannya itu memang pekerja keras namun lebih tepatnya 'gila akan pekerjaan'.

"Oh iya bibi, ini sumbangan dari kami semua..." Gempa memberikan amplop berwarna coklat kepada wanita tersebut.

"Oh terimakasih nak, kalian sudah terlalu banyak membantu bibi dan yayasan ini..." ujar wanita itu terharu.

"Sadari tadi kalian belum minum bukan?"

"Ah tidak usah bibi, merepotkan saja. Kami juga akan pulang kok." tolak Air halus.

"Ayolah, bibi tidak enak hati kalau kalian tidak mendapatkan apa-apa disini. Tunggu sebentar ya...-" bibi Amy sedikit memaksa.

"YAYA, BAWAKAN MINUMANNYA..."

 _"Baik bibi..."_ sahut seseorang dari dalam.

"Aku mau berkeliling dulu, kalian mau ikut?" tawar Fang.

"Aku ikut!" Ying segera berdiri dan mengekori Fang dari belakang. Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **~O.o.O~**

"Kemanalah Yaya, lama sekali dia membawakan minumannnya..."

"A-aku disini bibi, maaf kalau lama..." seorang gadis muncul dari balik pintu mengenakan hijab pink dengan motif bunga-bungaan. Dia menunduk malu dengan memegang nampan berisi tujuh gelas minuman.

Semua mata berpaling melihat ke arahnya. Semuanya terkagum-kagum melihat kecantikan yang terpancar darinya.

"Bibi, siapa gadis cantik ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya..." pemuda beriris safir itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Dia Yaya Yah, anak gadis dari keluarga Yah. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu keluarganya kecelakaan dan kini dirinya yatim-piatu..." jelas bibi Amy.

"Kami turut berduka cita..." Taufan menyesal telah bertanya.

Gadis itu meluruskan pandangannya, "Tidak apa, itulah takdir. Siapa yang tahu bukan?" Yaya tersenyum.

"Yaya, kenapa kau masih berdiri disana? Ayo letakkan minumannya di atas meja..." bibi Amy menginstruksinya.

Yaya terdiam, gadis itu kembali menunduk menatap lantai marmer kosong.

"Aku tidak bisa bibi..." lirihnya sendu.

"Kau pasti bisa sayang..."

"Loh, masa cuma menaruh minuman di atas meja kamu tidak bisa? Atau jangan-jangan kau terpesona dengan ketampanan kami? Atau kau menyukai Halilintar? Sedari tadi kau meliriknya terus." goda Taufan.

Bibi Amy yang mengetahui apa sedang difikirkan Yaya pun tersenyum, "Sayang tidak apa-apa. Kau ingin membuktikan kalau kau bisa, bukankah begitu?"

"Ba-baik bibi..." gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ragu.

Yaya berjalan amat pelan dan sangat berhati-hati. Dalam hatinya dia terus menghitung berapa langkah yang harus dia ambil.

 _'Lima langkah lurus, lalu tiga langkah kekanan, saat langkah kedua harus hati-hati, langkah ketiga maka akan bertemu dengan meja.'_

Tinggal tiga langkah lagi dia sampai ke meja namun...-

 _Byuur..._

 _Praaang..._

Teh panas yang dibawanya tumpah karena kakinya tersandung karpet.

"Argh..." ringis Halilintar saat air teh itu mengenai lengan kirinya.

"Kakak!"

"Halilintar!"

Bibi Amy dan kembaran pemuda beriris ruby itu mengerubungi Halilintar.

"Halilintar, lepaskan jaketmu dulu..." seru bi Amy panik. Pemuda itu segera melepas jaket hitam merah kesayangannya menyisakan kaus merah tipis yang membaluti tubuh atletisnya.

"Lenganmu melepuh, astaga bagaimana ini?" seru Gempa panik.

Gadis itu memucat, "Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Yaya merosot turun dan duduk di lantai.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." setetes air bening mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Akh, sudahlah kau tidak perlu menangis. Lain kali kalau berjalan berhati-hatilah, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja. Kau tersandung karpet bukan?" ujar Halilintar menahan perih yang melanda lengannya.

"Ta-tapi lenganmu terluka karena aku. Ma-maafkan aku. Bibi Amy maafkan aku, kau bisa menghukumku saat ini. Hiks, hiks..." Yaya menangis.

"Hey sudah aku bilang kau jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa..." Halilintar menghampiri Yaya yang tertunduk menyesal.

"Ayo bangun, nanti kau kena pecahan kaca..." Halilintar membantunya berdiri.

Yaya terdongak, tidakkah orang itu memarahinya? Padahal air teh yang dibawanya tadi panas, pasti itu sangat perih.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Halilintar heran. Gadis itu gelagapan, "Ti-tidak..." pipi Yaya bersemu merah membuat Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

"Ya elah, kak Hali... giliran cewek cakep yang nyiram pakai air panas bilang gak apa-apa. Coba kalau aku yang nyiram, bisa jadi lemper..." celetuk Taufan yang dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari sang kakak.

Halilintar kembali memperhatikan gadis yang berada dihadapannya saat ini, ditatapnya mata karamel itu lekat-lekat.

Pemuda bermata ruby ini merasa ada yang ganjil dengan perilaku gadis ini.

Pertama, dia menolak untuk mengantarkan minuman ke meja.

Kedua, dia belum berkedip sedari tadi.

Ketiga, pandangan matanya begitu kosong dan hampa seolah tidak ada kehidupan di matanya.

"Yaya..." suara bibi Amy menyontakkannya.

"Bibi menghukummu atas kejadian ini, sekarang obatilah Halilintar sayang. Biar bibi yang membereskan ini..." wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Baik bibi..."

"Ma-mari, aku obati lukanya..." Yaya berjalan di depan Halilintar seraya menutupi kegugupannya.

"Halilintar ikuti Yaya." ucap bibi Amy tersenyum.

"Baik bibi..."

 **~O.o.O~**

 ** _Halilintar POV..._**

Ughh, rasanya lenganku semakin perih saja. Warna kulitnya kemerahan seperti ruam sekarang. Gadis itu, dia mau membawaku kemana sih?

"Argh..." lenganku terasa perih saat ditiupi angin oleh hembussan kipas.

"Ha-hali? Ma-masih sakit ya? Aku minta maaf..." Yaya berbalik badan.

"Tidak apa kok..." jawabku singkat.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, kau bisa duduk. Disebelah kanan ada sofa..." ucapnya tanpa menunjuk seraya pergi ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Dasar gadis aneh," gumamku seraya duduk di tempat yang disuruhnya tadi.

Aku mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam ruangan tersebut sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali dengan kotak P3K yang dia pegang.

"Halilintar? Kau ma-masih disitu?" tanyanya berdiam diri di depan pintu ruangan yang dimasukinya tadi.

Aku mengernyit heran, "Hn,-". Bukankah dia sedang melihat kemari? Kenapa dia bertanya? Atau dia bercanda ya?

Gadis itu tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekat. Dia meraba sofa yang kosong lalu meletakkan kotak P3K yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

 _Clek..._

Kotak pertolongan pertama itu terbuka. Yaya nampak menggumamkan sesuatu lalu meraih sebuah salep yang aku tidak tahu salep apa itu.

"Kemarikan lenganmu,"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya. Dengan cekatan dia mengoleskan salep tersebut, efek sejuk langsung melanda kulitku.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya..." ini sudah kesekian kalinya Yaya meminta maaf padaku.

"Cukup katakan itu sekali..." kataku, dia hanya nyengir gak jelas lalu meletakkan kembali salep tersebut ke tempat asalnya.

"Kau orang pertama yang tidak marah padaku saat aku berbuat 'kacau'." terangnya.

"Memangnya kau berbuat apa saja sampai orang-orang marah padamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Banyak hal, mulai dari yang kecil hingga yang besar. Orang-orang bilang kalau aku ini tidak berguna..." gadis itu kembali menangis.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku jadi curhat..." dia tersipu dan segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Terimakasih ya, karena kau Yayasan ini masih tetap berdiri." gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap ke sembarang arah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa..-" jawabku.

"Tidak, yang kau dan saudaramu lakukan itu luar biasa. Jarang sekali ada anak muda yang mau membantu Yayasan sosial ini." Yaya memotong ucapanku.

"Hm..."

Hening, kami tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"Err, aku mau menaruh kotak ini dulu. Kau tidak apakan kalau aku tinggal sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Kau fikir aku anak kecil, heh?" ucapanku membuatnya terkekeh.

Yaya bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimasukinya tadi.

Bunyi kegaduhan kembali muncul sebelum akhirnya dia kembali muncul dari balik daun pintu.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu menunggu," dia tetap setia berdiri di depan pintu.

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Halilintar? Kau masih disana?" dia menghampiriku, badannya terbungkuk-bungkuk dengan tangan yang meraba-raba sofa ataupun meja.

Aku tersentak, dan mulai menyadari satu hal...

"Yaya, apa kau buta?"

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **Fiyuh... akhirnya selesai, muehehe...**  
 **Baiklah, Ocha mau minta maap karena sudah menelantarkan fic yang satu ini, maap banget.**

 **Alurnya maaf ya rada ngebut and rada gak nyambung, abis ngebuatnya itu ngetik, nonton, ngetik lagi, buat pr, ngetik lagi, jagain warung dan terciptalah chapter 2 yang absurdnya minta ampyun dah...**

 **O iya, Ocha mau promote nih *disepak Readers.**

 **Buat yang suka baca fanfic Boboiboy, Narut*, dll... Jangan lupa mampir ke page tempat Ocha ngebaca cerita yaitu di "Kumpulan Cerita Kita-Kita" *disepak admin* maaf thorr... O iya, itu page adanya di Fb. / ini anak sempat-sempatnya promote yak :v**

 **Maaf deh Readers, *peace**  
 **Oke mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan di fic ini, semoga masih ada yang ingat dengan fic ini...**

 **So? Mind to Review?**

 **Salam kiyut...**

 **~ Ochandy ~**


End file.
